The Microscopy and Cell Analysis Core is fully equipped and expertly staffed to perform specimen preparation, light and electron microscopy, photography, digital imaging, and multi-parameter Flow and Cell Sorting services to Mayo Clinic Cancer Center investigators from both clinical and basic science laboratories. The facility also performs X-ray probe microanalysis, immuno-gold labeling, 3-D EM reconstruction from serial-sectioned specimens, and high-resolution reconstruction using image averaging of negative stained and cryo-tomography imaged specimens. Instrumentation and expertise are also supported in the core for high-end optical, two-photon, super-resolution, laser confocal, TIRF, ratio imaging, and other optical methods, as well as Flow Cytometry and Live Cell Sorting technologies and analysis. Additionally, the core staff (23 FTEs) and the core director are available for the development and/or implementation of new microscopy techniques and for testing and evaluation of instrumentation that would be of value to individual Mayo Cancer Center investigators and the greater research community. During the last budget year, the Microscopy and Cell Analysis Shared Resource has been widely utilized by each of the Mayo Cancer Center Programs. During the past 12 months, the facility served over 100 Mayo Cancer Center investigators processing 1000-plus specimens for electron microscopy, and logging 5,000 hours of Optical Microscopy and over 5000 hours of Flow Analysis and Cell Sorting. Because of the large expense for purchase and maintenance of high-end optical and electron microscopes, and the expertise required for their productive use, most investigators and their research laboratories find the Microscopy and Cell Analysis Core services to be the most economical, practical, and up-to-date means to achieve their sophisticated microscopy and cell sorting and analysis research needs.